If Love Reward the End
by ShiftingWinds125
Summary: AU Time-Travel! Excerpt: "The world around him was slowly bleeding away and black was flooding his vision. Pain speared through his head and he suddenly felt himself falling. The image of sapphire blue eyes flashed across his mind and he smiled as the darkness swallowed him up. The hazel eyed teen knew Optimus would come for him. No matter where Sam was."


Hello! Here is the story I promised months ago! Now its multi-chaptered since I find I work better when getting plot between chapters.

I'm so excited to see when you think!

I'd like to thank StarGazingAtMidnight for challenging me to write this fic and listening to me complain and moan for the past few months. Go read her fics! They are amazing!

Warnings: Battles, a little romance, mentions of Prowl/Jazz, and Optimus/Sam.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Transformers belongs to Paramount, Hasbro, and any other company/person affiliated with it. I'm just a struggling college student who has too much time on her hands.

* * *

_To wait an Hour - is long -_

_If Love be just beyond -_

_To wait Eternity - is short -_

_If Love reward the end -_

_- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

_Of Memories and Questions_

* * *

This was the life.

Sam leant back on Bee's yellow hood, soaking in the summer sun and just enjoying the peace as he watched the puffy white clouds drift by in the deep blue sky. A plain of yellowish-green grass stretched out before them with NEST headquarters placed at its center, gleaming silver in the heat waves and sunlight as the shadow of grey mountains rose in the distance, surrounding them like the walls of a great fortress.

Sam stretched and sighed, closing his hazel eyes against the glare of the sun as it filtered through the leaves of the solitary tree they were resting under.

No Decepticons had attacked in several months, giving the humans and their Autobot allies a much needed reprieve. The summer before his first year of college had been uneventful so far. The only thing really worth noting had been his mutual breakup with Mikaela before he had come to stay on base.

After nearly year and a half of dating they had realized their feelings were nothing more than that of brother and sister.

The ebony haired girl had arrived on base earlier that morning. She took a liking to hanging around Ratchet and learning how to mend wounds that were both Cybertronian and human alike. The CMO had been annoyed at her constant questions, but over the months he began to enjoy the girl's company and eventually made her his official apprentice.

A certain blond Sam had ditched in favor of taking Mikaela was supposed to arrive sometime this afternoon.

Miles joined the group in the middle of their senior year. The blond hadn't been speaking to his friend and had remained angry at him for nearly a year. Sam regretted treating his friend the way he did, but he couldn't tell Miles about what happened until he consulted it with the 'bots first.

He had gotten the okay earlier that week and Samuel had been planning to tell his childhood friend the truth, but the very day he was going to broach the subject the 'cons decided to spring an ambush in hopes of getting their servos on Sam.

Miles and Sam had been in Los Angeles for the weekend, visiting one of the museums to study a piece for their group history report. The two had just finished up and were stepping out onto the street when the 'con came out of nowhere.

* * *

_Miles screamed the moment he looked up into the angry red optics of their attacker as it charged toward them. _

_Sam's head snapped up from trying to unlock the car and instinct kicked in. "Bee!" He yelled before the hazel eyed teen slid across his car's hood and grabbed his friend, pulling Miles behind a pillar for cover as Bumblebee unfolded into his bipede form._

"_The hell was that!?" The blond teen yelled, gripping Sam's arm as the ground shook beneath their feet. "Your car is a robot!?"_

_Samuel didn't answer as he leant away from his friend with a firm hand on his shoulder, peering around the pillar to see what was going on as humans all around them ran._

_He saw Bee dodge out of the way of a shot before the scout flipped around and kicked out at the 'con, smashing the black body into the side of a building. The wall caved, scattering brick and glass across the ground. The scout's cannon whined as the 'con climbed to his pedes and charged forward again._

_Sam's grip tightened on Miles's shoulder before he pulled his friend with him as the hazel eyed teen ran out from their hiding place before diving behind a dumpster. The blond cried out as the ground shook and the pillar they had been hiding behind buckled under Bumblebee when he was thrown into it. "What's going on Sam?!" Miles asked, panic making his voice high pitched as he shook his friend's shoulders._

_The brown haired teen opened his mouth to answer when a growl caused him to freeze, his face turning sheet white as Miles's eyes went wide._

_Not another one._

_The pavement beneath their feet cracked and Sam grabbed the blond's hand before they bolted out from their hiding place. A black and white Decepticon shoved the dumpster out of his way as he pursued the two humans. _

"_The yellow robot is on our side," Sam managed to gasp out as they ran, dodging cars and people alike. "His name's Bumblebee and he's an Autobot," It hurt to speak, but he continued anyway. Miles needed to hear what he had to say. "The other two that are after me are called Decepticons. Those are the bad guys." Witwicky stopped talking as it became too hard to speak and take in air at the same time. He needed to concentrate on breathing and getting as far away from their pursuer as possible._

_Miles's breaths came in harsh pants as they ran and Sam's feet were starting to hurt, but the sound of loud pedesteps gaining behind them made the two boys run faster. The buildings blurred into streaks of grey and blue and red while the screams of the other humans around them were drowned out by the beating of their hearts._

_At the last moment Sam grabbed Miles's shirt and yanked him down the first road they came upon. There was a curse behind them and the screeching of metal as the 'con was forced to turn suddenly or lose his prey. Both boys grinned at each other before they focused their energy on running._

_The sound of jet engines suddenly made Sam cringe and look up to see Starscream land in front of them, causing cars and chunks of concrete to go flying into the air. Witwicky glanced back and saw that their pursuer had fallen back in favor of allowing his leader to catch their prey. "Son of a fucking glitch," Samuel growled before he turned and shot down an alleyway that had appeared at the last second. "Why the hell do they have hunt in packs?"_

_They tripped over trash and slid on old newspapers as they pelted down the mud covered pavement. "This is bad," Miles was muttering between gasps. "This is very, very, very bad."_

_Sam chuckled as they drew nearer to the exit of the alley. "Nah," He croaked as he continued to run. "This isn't so bad. I've run from worse," He shivered at the image of Megatron as the leader chased him to the white building in Mission City. "Much worse." _

_Miles glared over at him before he spat off to the side. "You're going to have to tell me about that if we get out of this alive."_

"_I'll be sure to," The other coughed, longing for a moment to stop running and a drink of water. "Bee will have called in back up. Help should be here in no time," Sam secretly hoped Bumblebee was safe and that the others would get there soon. They couldn't keep running for much longer._

_The two boys pelted out onto the next street just as Starscream landed on in front of them, knocking the humans off their feet as debris from the seeker's landing rained down on them, cutting their skin and clothes. Sam saw stars as his head made contact with the ground, forcing his gasp from his burning lungs. The grey concrete dung into his battered skin as he rolled to his side and tried to push himself up. "Well, well, well," Megatron's Second chuckled, taking a step closer. "What do we have here?" Starscream smirked and looked down at his prey as Barricade came up behind the Commander. "Looks like two humans who have lost their way. Poor things."_

_The teen's eyes locked as they stumbled to their feet, burning hazel meeting equally burning blue and identical smirks spread across their face's. Sam secretly hid a piece of cement behind his back as he looked up at the seeker, feeling blood run in warm rivulets down his arm and the side of his neck. _

_Sam didn't have the best aim, but it was better than his blond friend's. It would be easier if the seeker bent down. The brown haired teen glanced over at Miles. A silent conversation passed between them and both nodded. _

_This might work if the seeker was as full of himself as they thought he was._

"_Alright," Sam sighed loudly as he locked gazes with the Air Commander. "You caught us. Now what do you want so you can let us go?"_

_Starscream cocked his head to the side, chuckling at the small creature. "What do I want?" He asked, his chuckle quickly morphing into a cackle before he leaned down slightly, smirking. "Information is all I need."_

_Sam smirked back, leaning against the wall of a building. "You want to know where the Allspark shard is," He raised an eyebrow at Starscream's shocked expression. "Before you ask, yes I know where it is," His smirk grew. "I'll gladly give you the information, but you have to let us go after I give it to you," Sam laughed darkly at the seeker as the Commander looked on in stunned confusion and the human shrugged, spreading his hands before him. "You have us cornered. What else can I do but give you what you want."_

_Starscream shook his head before he leaned closer with narrowed optics. "Fine. You can go free as soon as we have the shard in our possession," He growled as he leaned ever closer. "Now, where is the shard?" The Air Commander was on his knees, staring at the humans in a mixture of disgusted curiosity._

"_I would lean closer," Sam stared at Barricade with a frown. "This information is only for your audios," He shrugged as Starscream looked back at the police car-former. "You wouldn't want him getting all the glory when Megatron is revived would you?"_

_The Air Commander glared at Barricade before leaning closer. _

_The organic was right. He'd be the one his Lord praised when he first opened his optics. No others would share his glory as his mate looked on in pride as Starscream presented the human savior's head for Megatron to preserve as a trophy for all to see. _

_But how he longed to end the boy's life here and now. To watch as Optimus Prime broke at the sight of the human's mangled body held in the Air Commander's servos._

_Starscream shook his head. He would have to wait until he had the shard in his possession. Then the seeker could do what he pleased with the boy._

"_Closer," Sam said, beckoning the Air Commander down onto his servos. "Closer. I need to say it in your audio. It's the only way."_

_The hazel eyed teen's hand clenched around the stone behind his back as the seeker drew nearer. 'Almost there,' The boy thought. 'Just a little closer.' _

_Sam's palm began to sweat as a sudden spark of doubt ignited in his gut. His hand shook as fear wrapped an icy hand around his heart._

_What if he missed? What if he didn't throw it hard enough? What if…what if…what if…_

_The image of sapphire blue optics flashed through his mind and Sam felt the fear and panic drain from his body. The teen took a small breath and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Sam would make it and they would get away._

_And _He_ would save them._

_Starscream's optics were level with him now. They were the color of flaming rubies and as cold winter as they studied him. Sam grinned wider and took a step closer before he took a deep breath and let the stone fly, pouring all his strength into that single throw._

_The projectile left his hand, blurring as it cut through the air like a bullet, turning over and over in slow motion as it drew closer to its target. It made contact with seeker's optic with a crunching noise and the glass around his shining, metallic pupil cracked the same instant the world sped up again._

_Starscream reared back, clutching his injured optic as he stumbled to his pedes and blindly slammed into Barricade, knocking them both down with a screech of metal._

_The wind whistled in his ears as Sam grabbed Miles's arm and pulled him out into the street before they took off, wanting to put as much distance between them and their now, very pissed off, pursuers as possible._

"_Shit, man," Miles yelled, jumping over rubble and fallen walls as the sound of Starscream's curses faded away. "That was awesome!"_

_Sam grinned as he looked over at his friend, gently punching him on the shoulder as they pelted down the road. The thrill of being alive flowed through their veins, making them move faster than they ever had before. "I've had some practice since the last time we hung out," He said, happy Miles was no longer angry with him._

_That happiness quickly morphed into panic when the sound of police sirens quickly caught up with them and Sam glanced back, feeling his heart leap into his throat at the sight of Barricade gaining on them. "Shit," He cried, meeting Miles's wide eyed gaze with his own. "Satan's cop car," He confirmed, voice a mere croak before he turned his eyes forward to search for an escape as the yellow bands on the street faded into flashes of pale color, intermittently dotted with splotches of black that would swallow the two teens up unless they jumped over them._

_The teen paled when he saw their only escape was a turn at the end of the street. There were no side roads or alley openings they could slide into. The buildings rose around them, seemingly growing closer together like a trap meant to crush the its victims._

_Sam cursed under his breath and clenched his teeth, putting on more speed as he swallowed down a sob of fear. He could almost feel the heat pouring off of Barricade's hood as he closed in on them. _

_They weren't going to make it!_

_The sound of screeching tires filled the hazel eyed teen's ears and he looked up in time to see a red Semi tractor with blue flames on its hood swerve around the corner ahead of them and barrel down the street, heading straight for the teens._

_Samuel grinned and yanked Miles with him, diving for the sidewalk in time for Optimus to miss them and ram straight into the police car the was hot on their tails. _

_Barricade when flying backwards flipping end over end before he transformed and slammed through a wall, unable to stop his momentum. The Prime skidded to a stop and changed, his armor gleaming in the light as he placed himself between the police car-former and the humans._

"_That," Sam said, pulling Miles to his feet with a large grin before he gestured to the Peterbuilt-former in front of them, his eyes shining, "is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."_

_Miles's jaw dropped as he craned his neck to see the huge robot before him. "Fuck," Was all the blond said, staring at their savior with eyes the size of saucers._

_Sam laughed and patted his shocked friend on the shoulder before Optimus addressed the boys, his optics still on Barricade as the 'con dug himself out of the rubble. "Are you two alright?"_

_The hazel eyed teen nodded. "Yeah. As alright as a person should be after getting attacked by a 'con," He grinned proudly and put his hands on his hips. "Gave Screamer a cracked optic though."_

_Optimus's gaze flickered back at Sam, taking in the bruises that speckled his face and arms before he zeroed in on the still bleeding cut behind the boy's ear. The blood ran in a small rivulet down his neck, staining his blue shirt black around the collar. The Prime forced back a growl at the sight of his friend's injuries before he turned burning optics upon the 'con as he climbed to his pedes and pulled his cannons out. The Prime's battle mask slid into place just as the sound of jet engines filled the air._

_Starscream landed a moment later, his weapons trained on the leader with a smirk, his cracked optic sparking. "Well," He purred, null rays whining. "It looks like it's two against one. Any last words, Prime?"_

_Optimus grit his denta before he glanced back at his wards. "Sam," He said calmly, drawing the teen's attention. His spark skipped a beat when those determined, hazel orbs were turned upon him. "When I say run, you must run."_

_He wouldn't let anything happen. He would keep Samuel safe._

_Sam's mouth opened to argue, but he shut it a moment later and nodded, swallowing down the fear at leaving Optimus behind to face the 'cons alone. "Alright."_

_The Prime smiled beneath his battle mask as he turned his gaze back to Starscream as the Air Commander took a step forward, his smirk growing. The Peterbuilt-former's optics narrowed as he readied himself, his energy swords itching to be used._

_The hazel eyed teen bit his lip and gripped Miles's arm as he braced himself, keeping a running mantra in his head as he waited. 'Optimus will be okay, Optimus will be okay, Optimus will be okay…'_

_Starscream smirked and suddenly blurred as he leapt forward, his claws gleaming in the afternoon light with Barricade bringing up his rear. _

_Before the teens could blink Optimus's servo had snapped out and caught the seeker by the neck, squeezing the cables hard. Starscream chocked and began to struggle, his claws digging into the Prime's armor in a futile attempt to get free. Optimus growled quietly before throwing the seeker away with a loud crash, firing off a shot from his cannon that knocked the police car-former backwards through the wall of a building. "Sam," The Prime called, his voice dead calm as Starscream hissed and came at him again. "Run."_

_The hazel eyed human nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat before he grabbed Miles and took off down the street, trying, and failing, to ignore the sound of Starscream's screeches and plasma shots hitting metal bodies. _

_Sam's heart was tight in his throat as he and his friend reached the end of the street and turned down the other, forcing himself not to look back as the hazel eyed teen pushed the blond in front of him._

* * *

Ironhide had appeared at the other end of the street when they were half-way down it, spooking Miles and making Sam smile in relief. After asking them where the Prime was he had taken off down the street with his cannons whining, ordering them to get to Bumblebee while he went to assist Optimus.

Later the Weapons Specialist had told Sam that by the time he had reached the Prime's side Starscream had called a retreat and fled with his metaphorical tail between his legs, his laggies following close behind.

Bee had been frantic when the boys reached him. It had taken nearly ten minutes to get his yellow guardian to calm down and tell them what happened. Miles hadn't understood anything the yellow scout had said, forcing Sam to translate the clicks and sound bites that came from Bee's radio.

Apparently the first 'con had been a distraction to keep Bee from protecting his ward. By the time he had managed to offline his opponent Samuel was long gone. Back up had arrived moments later and Bee went with them, knowing Optimus was more likely to get to the boys before the rest of the Autobots.

Sam smiled softly as the image of his Prime flashed across his mind, causing the young man to relax a little further into the warm metal beneath his back, enjoying the bubbling warmth that permeated his chest as the fresh wind tickled his nose and ruffled his hair as it blew across the plain.

Bumblebee's engine suddenly revved, causing Sam's hazel eyes to open before he sat up with a small grunt. "That time already?" He asked, stretching.

The yellow scout trilled and excitedly rocked on his wheels, making Sam laugh before the human slid over the side and landed on his bare feet, feeling the grass tickle between his toes. _"Come on, come on, come on!" _The shrill voice of a little girl called from Bumblebee's radio as Sam moved to retrieve his shoes from where he had left them by the trunk of the tree. _"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"_ The yellow scout pushed forward on his wheels with another trill as the hazel eyed teen folded his socks into his shoes, hiding a grin from the impatient Bee.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Sam turned and climbed into the passenger side of the car, slumping down into the seat with a sigh. "But you'll have to drive," He poked the steering wheel with another grin when the scout trilled in annoyance. Sam chuckled as he settled back, allowing himself to relax and get lost in his thoughts as Bee revved his engine and took off down the hill.

The Prime had been on his mind a lot lately, but it wasn't uncommon for the leader to hold a large part of Sam's thoughts. The Autobot already, unknowingly, held the entirety of the human's heart.

The young man opened his eyes and sighed, curling closer into himself on the seat as he watched the green plains roll by.

Sam had realized his feelings just after Mission City, but he buried them deep and hid them from everyone, even his girlfriend. He reasoned that nothing could have come from his feelings for the Prime. Optimus wouldn't want a human for anything, but friendship. He deserved to be with one of his own kind. Someone who could give him an heir when the time came. Samuel had Mikaela and that was all he had ever wanted.

But, apparently, he'd been wrong.

It became harder and harder with each passing day to keep his growing feelings from breaking through the tight shield he placed around them. Every time he was near Optimus his heart would speed up and butterflies would flutter in his stomach. The Prime was thankfully oblivious to the times when Sam had been clumsier than normal while in the Autobot leader's presence.

Sam would have said the leader was unemotional if the hazel eyed teen didn't know better. The Prime just forced his emotions behind a mask in order to keep a clear processor when everything was going to hell. As leader of the Autobots he was supposed to be the pinnacle of hope in times of utter chaos, forcing everything to the back of his processor to be looked at later when he wasn't in the middle of a battle or busy going over strategies with his warriors. It had taken a while to learn to do it, but Sam was now able to read the Prime almost as good as Ironhide.

It was his gaze that would tell Samuel something was up.

There were other signs as well. The Prime's optic ridge would twitch up slightly when he was curious. The corner of his metallic mouth would turn down slightly when he was unhappy with an answer. His optics would sparkle when he was amused.

It had taken a great deal of 'Optimus watching', as Sam had taken to calling it, to be able to pick up on those signs, but it was always the Prime's sapphire gaze that would give him away.

Optimus was so serious. Very rarely would he allow himself to loosen up. And even then he still kept his guard up, ready to deal with any hidden threat that should unexpectedly arise.

Samuel shifted and crossed his hands behind his neck and tipped his head back, staring at the dark roof with distant eyes. He often wondered what the Cybertronian leader had been like before he became a Prime.

He couldn't have always been a leader. There had to be one point in his long life where Optimus was a normal 'bot. A point where all the cares of the war had not been placed on his shoulder struts, where he had been able to just be himself with his friends without the fear of a sudden attack from the 'cons.

Had the Prime been rebellious as a young 'bot? Had he been shy or outgoing? What was the _real_ Optimus like?

Sam sighed and sunk further down the leather seat, blinking against the glare of the sun. He would have to ask someone about it, but who? Asking Optimus was out of the question. Sam had already tried once before. A sad look had flashed across the Prime's face before he changed the subject.

The hazel eyed teen did not ask again.

The image of a large black mech flashed before his vision and the human perked up, a smile spreading across his lips.

Ironhide.

Optimus and Ironhide were extremely close. Closer than even Ratchet was to the Prime. The black mech was the oldest of the group. It made sense that the Weapons Specialist could have known the Prime before the war began. Sam nodded and sat up, reaching a decision as Bee drove into the base's main entrance and pulled up to the Autobot's main hanger.

He would ask Ironhide and perhaps he would get the answers he needed.

That is, if the Weapon's Specialist was willing to give them.

* * *

_(NEST HQ, Main gates, Two hours later)_

"Miles!"

Bumblebee's holoform took off like he had been shot from a cannon the moment the blond teen's feet touched the ground, launching himself into Miles's arms and burying his face into the human's shoulder before the boy managed to get completely out of the green hummer that had driven him from the airport.

Bee's holoform was of a young man in his early twenties. His blond hair hung slightly in his large, sky blue eyes, falling to the nape of his neck. The scout wore a yellow t-shirt with a black stripe around the middle and blue jeans that covered his yellow and black stripped tennis shoes on his feet. His wiry body was light muscled, hiding the strength Bumblebee held. Strength the scout was currently using to hug the life out of his human.

Sam grinned from his place over by Bee's alt-mode, happy to see his friends reunited after several months of being apart. Miles had been on a trip with his family, celebrating the last summer before the blond teen left the nest and went to college.

The two had fallen fast for each other after the attack in Los Angeles. So fast that it had seemed like one day they were bonding over baseball cards and the next Samuel was walking in on them as they made out in Miles's room.

They were certainly made for each other. Sam was happy for them, but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous of what his two friends had. It got lonely around the base by himself when it seemed like all his friends had partners.

Will had Ironhide, Miles had Bee, and Mikaela had Arcee, one of the newest arrivals to Earth. She and 'Kaela had gotten together shortly after the human girl had broken it off with him.

Sam wanted someone so badly that at times it hurt.

"Great," A deep voice said suddenly, making the teen jump. "Another couple to keep us hard working soldiers up late into the recharge cycle."

Samuel turned and a grin spread across his face at the sight of the blue visored holoform. "Jazz," He said, happy to see the Third in Command up on his feet and walking around.

The First Lieutenant had been severely injured in Mission City when Megatron ripped him in two. They thought he had been lost to them, but by some miracle he survived. Jazz had been in stasis for the better part of six months before he was recovered enough to be operated on in order to replace several major systems.

The 3IC had awakened around three months ago and the first thing he did was piss the Hatchet off when Jazz tried to get up and move around. That stunt earned him a dent to the helm and bed rest. Only recently had Ratchet deemed him fit to be released with orders to take it easy for awhile.

Sam believed the rumor that the 3IC had only been let out because Ratchet couldn't take the complaints and whining any longer.

Jazz grinned back, his chocolate brown skin forming small dimples on his cheeks. "Hey kid," He said fondly, before he turned his blue visored gaze back to the embracing couple. "Looks like they're multiplying. At this rate it'll only be you, Optimus, and me without a partner on base," His grin grew even as he scrunched up his white and blue t-shirt with his fingers, leaving it wrinkled when he let go and wiped his large hands on his jeans, blowing a long strand of curly black hair from his sharp face. "Bro's stick together it would seem."

Sam laughed as he gently patted the 3IC on the shoulder, knowing Jazz worried for his mate. Prowl had not been seen or heard from in about three Earth centuries, but he was still alive. Jazz would have known otherwise.

"Indeed," The Prime agreed as his holoform stepped up beside them, making Sam's heart skip a beat when Optimus turned sparkling, sapphire eyes upon the human.

Samuel grinned giddily back and ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind that wondered when he had turned into such a girl.

The Autobots had taken to walking around in their holoforms in order to, as Optimus put it, not intimidate the humans. Getting down to eyelevel in order to speak to a human was uncomfortable for any 'bot, especially for one the Prime's size, and craning their necks all the time in order to see the Cybertronians was painful for the humans. So Optimus had proposed they use their holoforms more often. While it drained energy, it was not much and was good practice to blend in with the humans if they so wished. Most all the 'bots were now able to keep their holos going while they were in their bipede forms.

Optimus's was over six-foot and lean, looking to be in his late twenties. Currently he wore a dark blue shirt that showed off his finely muscled arms while black denim jeans hugged his hips and covered his brown boots. Scars lined his lightly tanned skin. A black, almost scruffy beard lined his jaw. His long, wavy black hair was tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. A few strands had broken free, falling into his regal face and across his sapphire blue eyes.

The small smile pulling at the corner of his lips made Sam want to melt on the spot.

Jazz watched silently as the Prime and the boy stared at each other while the air between them slowly grew more charged. A small grin pulled at his lips, knowing that if this thing between his leader and the human savior went on for much longer the Autobot Singles Club would have to be disbanded due to lack of members.

"Sam!"

Miles suddenly collided with the other teen, taking Samuel by surprise as they fell to the rocky ground in a heap of gangly limps and long blond hair.

Jazz laughed from the side as the boys struggled to untangle themselves. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Optimus relax from his tense posture, no doubt having a moment before been ready to defend the hazel eyed teen should Miles had proven to be a threat. The Third's grin widened. Oh, did he have it bad.

"Dammit, Miles!" Sam's muffled voice cried from beneath his friend as he struggled to get out. His face was flattened against the ground every time the other teen moved. He flailed his arms slightly, hoping he would somehow catch the other teen in a sensitive area, but missing when the blond squirmed. "Get off of me!"

"I'm trying," Miles said sheepishly as he tried to move his legs, but to no avail. "If you just move this way…"

"Don't put you're knee there," Sam said, voice nearly a squeak.

"Where?" The blond shifted and his knee collided with a spot on the other teen that absolutely did not make Sam squeal like a girl in front of the Autobots.

"There!" The hazel eyed teen wheezed, curling up into the fetal position to protect his injured family jewels as Miles finally managed to detangle himself from his friend. "Son of a bitch!"

Jazz threw his head back, laughing at the sight before him. The teen somewhat resembled an Insecticon that had been stepped upon by one of the Dinobots. He was curled into a ball, twitching every so often.

Sam glared up at his dark skinned friend and uncurled as the pain began to subside. "S'not funny," The boy muttered, his glare turning into a small pout as Jazz continued to laugh.

A lightly tanned hand suddenly fell into his line of vision and Samuel looked up, meeting Optimus's warm blue gaze before he reached out and allowed the Prime to pull him up. "Thanks," He said with a grin.

The raven haired holoform nodded, a small smile gracing his own lips.

Sam glared at Miles and took a step toward his friend, intending to get back at him. He discovered, too late, that he was still unsteady on his feet and his knees buckled unexpectedly beneath him. The hazel eyed teen felt himself falling again and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the painful impact with the ground.

It never came.

Sam suddenly found himself wrapped up in a strong embrace, leaning against a strong chest and looking up into Optimus's eyes. They both froze, captured in the other's gaze as the world around them disappeared.

Somewhere in his clouded mind Samuel couldn't help but notice just how blue the Prime's eyes were up close. They were molten sapphire with the slight glow of his true form.

The boy swallowed, feeling his heart flutter in his chest when he saw the Prime's heated gaze flick down to his Adam's apple before they traveled back up to his lips.

The spell was broken by the sound of engines heading their way and they pushed away from each other. The Prime schooled his features into one his masks while Sam straightened his wrinkled shirt, trying to ignore the musky scent of Optimus that still lingered on his clothes and skin.

Sam felt a little disappointed as he watched Ironhide's alt-mode pull up in front of them. He wondered what would have happened if the Weapon's Specialist had arrived a little later. The teen felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought of Optimus's lips, hot against his as the Prime's callused hands trailed fire across Sam's skin before the young man shook his head and pushed the image aside, saving it for later when the hazel eyed human could be alone with his fantasies.

Will climbed down from the passenger side while a man with wavy burnet hair got out of the opposite side a moment later, examining the scene before him with sharp, ocean blue eyes.

When Will's gaze landed on Optimus and Sam a small knowing smile formed on his lips and he winked, making the hazel eyed teen shift uncomfortably before the human turned his sight on the two blonds standing closely together off to the side. "It's good to see you again Miles," The Major said, his smile widening as he felt rather than saw Ironhide roll his eyes when the Weapons Specialist heard the thoughts of the Prime and the savior that swirled around Lennox's mind. "I hope you had a safe ride?"

Miles grinned, moving to help the driver get his stuff from the rear of the vehicle. "Oh yeah," He replied, taking his suitcase. "The ride was wicked!" He began to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Bulkhead is an awesome driver. He took me over some rough terrain. It was like being on a rollercoaster when we were driving through the mountains!" The blue eyed human thrust a fist in the air, nearly dropping his baggage in his enthusiasm. "We're going to have to do that again sometime!"

The driver was a tall, burly black man with skin as dark as Epps's. He wore a tan short-sleeved shirt and green camouflage pants. His warm, navy blue eyes glowed with mirth as he turned and smiled at the blond human. "Anytime, kid," Bulkhead replied, his voice a rich baritone.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm, secretly knowing that Bumblebee would steal Miles away for a joyride across the plains later that evening. The scout could be a little jealous at times. "You had better take me along," He said, grinning as Miles's face lit up and he began to bounce again.

"Oh, Pit yes!"

Optimus watched Sam from behind his mask as the human interacted with his friend, all the while internally fighting down the bond that wanted to latch onto the boy and never let go. It had been dormant until very recently, becoming harder and harder to force back each time it broke free of its cage.

This was his Sam, but at the same time it was not.

Not yet, at least.

It was a mantra the Prime continually repeated over and over again in order to keep himself in check. This was not the right time or place. He had made a promise and he would keep it.

Optimus wasn't even sure if the boy would ever be _his_ Sam. He didn't know how it happened in the first place or if it would happen again. His spark throbbed at the thought and he closed his eyes, trying to center himself and fight back the pain.

"_Orion," Warm hands touched his cheeks and gently lifted his head. "Look at me."_

_He opened his eyes and met the transparent hazel gaze of his intended with tears filling his own. "Stay with me," The new Prime rasped before he swallowed around the lump in his throat and tightened his hold on the boy, not wanting to let go. "Please."_

_He could never lose this man, never. _

_The young man's skin faded more, disappearing into the air around them as he leant his head against Orion's with a sad smile before capturing his lips in a kiss that smoldered with a heat that the Prime could feel in his toes. "I can't," His bondmate whispered, pulling away. "I promise you that we will meet again, but won't be as I am now," He sighed as he cupped the Prime's face with his warm hand, "Wait for me and I will eventually become the man you know and more," The boy rested his forehead against the Prime's and closed his eyes, just enjoying his bonded's presence._

"_I will," Orion promised, pulling his intended closer before capturing his lips again even as he felt the bond fade more with the his organic. The Cybertronian leader tightened his hold even as he pulled away. "But how will I know it's you?" His voice cracked on the last word and he forced himself to keep from scrunching up his face against the pain._

_He had to be strong. Not only for himself, but for everyone who followed him._

"_You'll just know," The organic answered running a nearly invisible hand through the new Prime's long, ebony hair before tears began to fall from his eyes. "It's time."_

"_No," The new leader tried pull him closer, keep the boy with him and never let him go, but his fingers met empty air. Orion's eyes widened and his spark jumped into throat as he met the pain filled hazel orbs of his bonded. "Please."_

"_I love you…" His whisper echoed into the air around them as his form dispersed into a cloud of golden sparkles that slipped through Orion's fingers when he tried to catch them as they flew up into the atmosphere and away from the new Prime._

"Optimus?"

The Prime's eyes snapped open at the sound of _his_ voice as warm hands hesitantly touched his cheeks, meeting hazel orbs that were bright with worry. Optimus imperceptibly leant into the human's hold, seeking comfort as his spark ached.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. "What's wrong?" Determination had mixed with the worry, making the boy's eyes glow as he watched the Prime's face for anything that would tell him what caused the Prime such pain.

Optimus had to leave, now. Before it all came out and he ruined everything.

"I'm fine," Sam saw the moment the mask slipped back over the Prime's features, hiding the pained expression that had been there only a second before. "Nothing is wrong," He took a step back, pulling away from the human. "I'm sorry Sam," He said, not meeting the human's gaze as he looked away. "But I have some things to attend to," The Prime tipped his head in farewell and strode away before the human could reply, leaving Sam standing in his wake with a confused and slightly hurt expression, his hand still outstretched toward the Autobot.

The boy let the appendage fall to his side, fingers still tingling as the Prime turned the corner and was gone. Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he bit his lip against the urge to chase after Optimus.

Something was most certainly wrong with the leader.

Sam had been secretly watching the Prime as he spoke to Miles when the leader had shut his eyes and lowered his head. Samuel became worried when a small line formed on the holoform's forehead, suggesting that he was in pain. After saying Optimus's name and gaining no response the boy moved over to the leader and had gently touched him.

When the Prime's eyes finally opened Sam had nearly taken a step back from the spark deep loneliness that shone from those sapphire depths.

Sam's fists clenched at his side, knuckles turning white as his nails bit into the skin of his palm. No one should have to carry that much pain inside themselves. It made him want to find the person who had hurt the Prime and beat them into the ground.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him from his musings as he was slowly turned to face Ironhide. "You okay, kid?" His piercing blue eyes were examining his face with a small spark of concern glistening below the surface. "They went to help settle Miles in," He said when he noticed the boy looking around for the others.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," He glanced over his shoulder with sad eyes. "But is he?"

Ironhide followed Sam's gaze and sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of his face with one hand while his other squeezed the boy's shoulder in reassurance. "I don't know, kid. He should be, but Optimus's always been good at hiding his emotions," Ironhide released his hold and put his hands in his pockets. "He's been like that since shortly after he became Prime."

"What happened?" Sam's fingers fiddled with the hem of his grey t-shirt as he stared up at the taller holoform with a small frown.

Ironhide shrugged with a small sigh, eyes growing distant. "A close friend of his disappeared," The Weapons Specialist blew that stubborn strand of burnet hair from out of his eyes with a slightly frustrated look. "Pit, the kid was close to us all, but Optimus had a stronger connection to him. It tore Prime up when he vanished," Ironhide rolled a stone around with the toe of his boot as he spoke, gaze focused on the ground. "He's never really been the same since."

"I'm sorry," Sam didn't know what else to say as his heart plummeted down to his stomach. He could read between the lines of what 'Hide said and find their true meaning.

Optimus had been in love with his friend and even after all this time he wasn't over him. The Prime had never been and would never be his. The leader's spark belonged to someone else. Sam could never compete with a memory.

The hazel eyed teen cleared his throat before he continued. "I'm curious," The young man turned his gaze up to Ironhide, ignoring the ache in his chest. "What was Optimus like before he became a Prime?"

The Weapons Specialist tipped his head to the side, studying the boy for a few moments before he rolled his eyes and moved to sit against the wall. He patted the ground to his right and Sam sat, gaze intent on Ironhide as he thought. "Well," The holoform tapped his lips with a finger. "He wasn't as uptight as he is now. That's for sure," Ironhide chuckled. "More outgoing, but preferred to be in a small crowd to a large one. He was what you humans would call a bookworm. He worked as a data clerk before becoming Prime," Sam raised an eyebrow and 'Hide smiled. "A librarian would be the closest equivalent on Earth."

A grin spread across Samuel's face at the image of Optimus wearing glasses as he chased Bumblebee over a late book fee. "A librarian? Really?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yes," He tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Orion Pax had a large spark and hated to see things get hurt," He grinned. "Once he saved a cyber-kitten from some younglings that were picking on it. He gave it to his brother's friend after nursing it back to health," Ironhide sobered at the mention of Megatron. "Pax was a lot more open and fun to make laugh. I really miss those days sometimes," He sighed and opened his eyes before he stood, stretching out his arms. "I should go see where Will's gotten to. Hopefully they're finished by now and I can steal him for a while before it gets dark," Sam looked up after Ironhide had pulled him to his feet, just realizing how long they had been out there.

It had been almost five o'clock when they reached base to wait for Miles. Now the sun was on the horizon and night was approaching fast. He could see the first pinpricks of stars in the sky.

"I'll be along in a bit," Sam said, answering Ironhide's questioning look. "I just want to be alone for a while," He smiled and punched the Weapons Specialist on the shoulder. "Thanks for answering my question 'Hide."

"Don't mention it," The holo watched him for a moment before he shook his head and left.

Sam stood at the entrance of the base, waiting for the sound of Ironhide's footsteps to fade off into the distance before he allowed his happy mask to slip and the sadness bubbled to the surface, causing his eyes to tingle. The teen swallowed and left through the gates, moving slowly across the plain to his favorite tree while the sun sank steadily below the horizon.

* * *

_(Prime's Quarters)_

Optimus slumped against his door the moment he was sure it was closed and locked tight, taking deep breaths to calm himself even as he slid down to the floor. The Prime covered his face with a shaking hand as he thanked Primus no one would see him like this.

That had been close. Too close.

A few more seconds in Sam's presence and he was sure he would have broken the oath he had made to himself. He would've not been able to stop the bond from reaching out and connecting with the boy before Sam was ready. Before he even knew the role he would play in shaping the future of both their worlds.

Optimus sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, placing his chin atop them as he closed his eyes and thought back to that point so long ago when he had made his promise.

* * *

_Orion stood in the grove for a long time after his intended had disappeared, staring up at the starry sky with sightless eyes as the cyber-flowers glowed around him. They gave off a soft silvery-gold light that warmed the Prime with the memory of his mate's bright soul and gave him the courage he needed._

_Orion Pax blinked once before his expression became determined. He'd work his hardest to become all the things his bonded said he would be and more. He would keep his word, keeping the bond hidden when they met again and wait until his mate was ready. _

_Orion Pax looked around at the metallic flower stems rising around him as he memorized the location, vowing to return and remember his missing mate when things got too hard and he needed to be alone._

_After his holoform had faded, Optimus Prime turned away from the grove and began his trek back to the glittering lights of the capital, prepared to face whatever life threw at him._

* * *

The Prime had returned to that site nearly every week after his intended had disappeared, finding what little peace he could in the tranquility of the area. The new Prime had once brought his brother along when he noticed the Lord High Protector had shown sighs of strain, hoping his twin would relax and reveal in the untainted beauty of his haven. It had worked and the Military leader's mood had lifted.

Revealing his most treasured place to Megatron had been a mistake the Prime would regret for years to come.

Optimus's haven had been one of the first places his brother destroyed in the war. The attack had been meant to hurt the Autobot and it did, cutting him to his very spark.

The leader shuddered at the memory of the once proud Silver trees as they smoldered and bubbled in the heat of the blast. All of the cyber-flowers his intended had loved so much were crushed and shredded, their remnants burning to slag in the fires that raged around him. The ground itself had been heaved up and pitted with so many craters the Prime had trouble walking across its jagged surface as he searched for anything that happened to survive.

While he could not find a thing worth salvaging the memories he carried close were as dear to him as the grove was when it was whole and untainted by the destruction of war. And not even Megatron could destroy that.

A pulse in the very air around him pulled the Prime from his musings.

He glanced around, searching for the source when a second, more intense wave hit. It nearly bowled the holoform over as he climbed to his feet. Optimus staggered into the wall as the world around him seemed to tip and bend before his very eyes, leaving him gasping for breath when it subsided.

The Prime turned his searching inward when his spark cried out in warning, feeling the wave swell and crash over him again. Optimus held onto the wall for dear life as the bond gave a throbbing pulse, nearly sending him to the floor as he realized the source of the disruption.

_Sam._

The Prime was through the door and barreling down the corridor even before the next wave had begun to build.

* * *

_(The Plain outside NEST HQ, Several minutes earlier)_

It was full dark by the time Sam reached his tree. The stars glittered in the clear sky and the half moon shown down on the young man as he sat at the trunk's base. The hazel eyed teen wiped at his tearstained cheeks with the back of his hand, shivering in the cold that had descended with the night.

What was wrong with him? Never in his life had he shed so many tears. Sam had cried very little at his favorite grandpa Tobias's funeral, but he had been seven at the time and hadn't fully understood why Granda' wasn't waking up.

No, this feeling was worse than that of a confused child. The pain ran deep, throbbing and nearly rending his heart in two.

He shouldn't be feeling this way. It was selfish to. Sam knew all along that Optimus was not and would never be his, but it still hurt to finally realize the fact.

The boy sighed as he leant his head back against the tree's solid trunk and closed his eyes, allowing the light breeze to cool his face. Sam's hands clenched in the soil beneath him when a sharp stab of pain shot through his palm, causing him to jump and curse.

Opening his eyes, the boy uncurled his fingers and brought the injured appendage up to examine it. A small jagged shard was buried in the skin of his palm, glowing a pale blue in the shadows of the tree. The boy winced as he removed it, causing blood the well up. "Dammit," Samuel hissed before he began to rip the end of his shirt and use it to wrap up the injury. He really didn't feel like going to Ratchet and getting barked at for being so clumsy at such a late hour.

Once he was sure the knot was tight enough Sam lifted the glowing shard and studied it. It was nearly diamond in shape and sharp around its edges. Upon closer inspection the human realized with a small pang that it was the same color as Optimus's deep blue eyes.

The teen frowned and looked up to the sky, rolling the shard in his hand as he thought on what he should do with it when a star suddenly streaked across the sky, its golden tail sparkling as it burned its way through the atmosphere.

He knew it was childish, but Sam couldn't help but close his eyes and make a wish, his very soul longing for it to be so as his hand gently clenched around the shard he held.

'I want to know what Optimus was like before he became the Prime,' The teen whispered in his mind while his heart hammered in his chest. 'I wish I could meet Orion Pax.'

The Primes smiled down upon the human boy. They had been waiting for this day for some time. Samuel's wish would be granted not only out of gratitude for all he had done, but for the destiny he had yet to fulfill.

For it would be through Samuel James Witwicky that Orion Pax would learn what it meant to have true courage.

"_We have heard your plea," _A rumbling voice suddenly spoke, resonating from the very air around the startled human and from the earth beneath his feet. _"And we shall grant it."_

The crystal in Sam's hand suddenly flared to life before the shard began to sink into his very skin, making the blood glow softly within his veins as it moved quickly toward his lungs and changed them into something more metallic than organic. The boy cried out and wrapped his arms around himself as pain shot through his chest and head, forcing him to his knees. The world around him was slowly bleeding away and black was flooding his vision. Pain speared through his head and he suddenly felt himself falling.

The image of sapphire blue eyes flashed across his mind and he smiled as the darkness swallowed him up.

The hazel eyed teen knew Optimus would come for him. No matter where Sam was.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I have writing it! XD

This fic is apart of its own universe and doesn't fall in with my other two fics!

Chapter 2 has already been started, but I'll begin writing Clouded Chapter 9. Though I'm currently obsessed with the Thilbo Bagginshield fandom at the moment so it will be a little while before I start it. :D

Oh! I started a Facebook page called ShiftingWinds125's Scribblings. I'll be posting videos that inspire my writing, pictures, and possibly previews to chapters of my stories. The link is on my profile! Go an check it out if you wish!

Until next time!


End file.
